The invention relates to an optical display and control element comprising an at least partially transparent display screen, at least one light source for illuminating a rear side of the display screen, and at least one light sensor for detecting a temporal signal of the light scattered on the display screen. Further, the invention relates to a method of optically determining a position of an object which is located on an at least partially transparent display screen of an optical display and control element.
A generic optical display and control element is known from US 2010/0182137 A1. A transparent display screen is illuminated on its rear side by a projector. A video camera is provided which is directed to the rear side of the display screen and is able to capture an image of the rear side of the display screen. By way of analyzing the two-dimensional image data, the position of e.g. a finger or pointing device on the display screen can be determined in order to facilitate a touch screen function. Detecting and analyzing the two-dimensional image data is elaborate.